Non Deo
by MotherNaturesBxtch
Summary: Genevieve Hamby is a 22 year old Survivor. On the road all alone, with nothin' but her Bike and hand carved Knife, She meets Deputy Rick Grimes, his Partner Shane Walsh and a Handsome Barbarian, Daryl Dixon. She trusts nobody, but what happens when she heads back to Camp with them and meets the others? [Possible Lemons, Rated M, Swearing, Violence, and OFC] Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One - **_

_**Please rate, and tell me what you think of it?**_

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath at the flourishing horde of Walkers, currently oblivious to my presence. Good. I needed a little more time to finish the task at hand- Quieting the Motorcycle engine. With dainty, oil covered fingers I began twisting, screwing and pulling, mumbling incoherently to myself all the while, keeping myself distracted. I had no experience working with Cars, let alone Motorcycles but there was a first time for everything, wasn't there? "Fuckin' hell." I cursed once more, sucking my teeth in anger as it came to my realization that there _was_ no way to quiet the engine without sacrificing the vast majority of power. I took another glance toward the streets of Atlanta as the Walkers staggered and groaned past the alleyway I had found refuge in. Without a second thought I decided to take the precarious risk of starting the engine and getting myself the fuck outta' there. I was planning to head on the outskirts of Atlanta, knowing that the City was far too dangerous for any man, nor woman to set camp. With a shallow, shaky breath I slid on the platinum gold helmet that I had found resting on the right handle bar of the Bike, in perfect condition. Not a scratch, nor crack. On many occasions, I wondered what had happened to the rightful owner to have left such a beautiful possession in the middle of the road stranded, but knew better to question.

"Here we go..." I mumbled dreadfully with a soft sigh under the helmet, momentarily clouding up my vision. With a flick of my wrist, and a spark of hope, the engine _roared_ to life. Just as I had expected, Walkers passing the alleyway had now frozen in place, attempting to identify the source of the vociferous roar. A Walker had taken it upon herself to begin limping and staggering into the alleyway, chunks of rotten flesh fastened between her decomposing, noxious teeth as she released a soft grunt into the air. I cringed growing queasy at the sight of the monster, before bringing a hand down to pat at my knife. I no longer had possession of anymore guns, although I had recalled spotting a large duffle bag filled with some, a few blocks away. I couldn't and wouldn't risk going back that way.

"Mrrggh" The Walker moaned, as if in pain as she finally spotted me- pale lifeless orbs gazing back into dark forest green's. In one swift movement, I retracted the crafted knife from my right hip, twirling it between my dirty fingers as If challenging the Walker. She stumbled forward, catching me off guard momentarily before grabbing onto my arm desperately, trying to tug me forward. I gave a surprised squeal, not expecting her to react so quickly. She brought my dirt stained arm up to her nose for inspection, sniffing and groaning softly at the same time. I stood in place, not daring to move an inch. The walker's pale orbs flickered from my arm, to me, as if trying to tell me something. "The fuck.." I whispered hoarsely, before crinkling my brows and drawing out the knife with my free arm, slowly. She spotted the knife, but made no attempt to stop me- which drew even more confusion to my face. 'Was it possible for these... things to actually have a smidge of humanity still left in them?' I had thought to myself as I gazed up into the lifeless orbs of the Walker. "Unggg!" She screamed furiously, as if trying to prove me wrong from my thoughts. "Didn't think so either." I give a small laugh, before plunging the knife deep into the Walker's throat without another trace of hesitation. Her eyes widened, before staggering down to her knees slowly, lips moving without a single sound, except for the gurgling of blood.

I retracted the knife from her throat sharply, wincing at the sound bones crushing and cracking. "Damn," I muttered whilst using what appeared to be a clean section of her blouse to absolve the blood off my knife. I glanced up towards the sky, as I pushed myself up onto my feet- Sunset was soon. I needed to leave now, and fast. With that thought in mind, I pushed auburn locks from my heart shaped face and set the helmet back onto my head. With a loud rev of my engine, I quickly sped from the alleyway attracting the attention of many Walkers. They groaned and staggered their way toward me, which I simply laughed off, accelerating towards the intersection, in hope of finding more survivors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** Please rate, and tell me what you think of it?**

I was thirsty. No, dehydrated. I hadn't had a decent drink, nor meal in exactly 7 days. _A week._ "Well ain't that sad." I snorted to myself whilst scrubbing at my original alloyed Sai's. The initials 'H.H' finely imprinted into the timbered handle. '_Henry Hamby'_ My Grandfather. Damn, did I miss him. He was my non-biological Grandfather, as I had been adopted and brought into the Hamby's household at the ripe of 12. My entire family had died in a house fire, and the only fuckin' reason I had burnt to a crisp was because I was at a sleepover.

_Lucky Me. _

I braced my back against the tall oak tree, keeping a cautious gaze around the dense woods for any sign of Walkers. I liked callin' 'em that. My chocolate-brown orbs fleeted towards the cerulean sky, watching the whopping clouds gradually float across the earth's atmosphere. For a split second, I was at bliss, forgetting where I was and what I constantly ran from. My ears perked listening to the birds chirping on the end of the tree branches above me and I quirked a small smile instantly being reminded of home. I inhaled deeply, drawing in a much-needed breath of air before coughing as the heavy scent of decaying corpses flew up my nostrils, burning my lungs vehemently.

"Fuck!" I gasped whilst coughing, my palms instantly moving to clasp and cover my mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that." I heard a hoarse voice come from above me and I halted my actions in fear. If anything, the humans had gotten worse than the walkers, for they had watched their loved ones die and maybe even had to commit the crime themselves. They were tainted, damaged, livid, and worst of all- _dangerous_. I'd witnessed a man kill his own daughter in cold blood before tearing her precious skin apart only to bring it to his lips. He had feasted on his own adolescent.

"Easy, now... Just turn 'roun _reaaaaal_ slow. No funny games." The man's accent was stronger than mine, if possible, I'd been told my southern accent was the most authentic anyone's ever heard. I guess they were wrong. With an agitated sigh, I slowly began to raise myself up, with both arms raised to prove I was ammunition and blade free. "Now turn 'roun." He barked, causing me to flinch. "Now!" He commanded, which gave me no choice but to listen. I spun on my combat boots filled with muck, agitation plastered against my angelic looking features.

"Happy now?" I snapped whilst gazing into the devilishly handsome male's eyes. I blinked twice, not having seen such a good-looking male in _ages_. "Mh." Was all he responded with, as if satisfied I wasn't a cannibalistic demonic creature that ambled the Earth night and day. The bags accentuating underneath his green eyes which still, without a doubt managed to sparkle underneath the glimmer of sunshine caught my attention. You could tell this man was mentally _and_ both physically drained.

"Best git back to 'ya group 'fore night falls." He retorted, before pushing past me, our arms brushing against one another softly. I swallowed, turning my head to follow his symmetrical movements. He stooped down by the flowing stream adjacent to where I'd decided to make camp for the night. The muscles in his back bulged and constricted, as he cupped his large hands to grasp water into his palm, before splashing the residue onto his dirt stricken face. He sighed in apparent contempt as the sweat, grime and blood smoothly flushed his skin and dribbled down onto the army green shirt he was wearing. I gradually angled towards the tree nearest to him, only capturing a glance of his features as he now smeared his shirt onto his face, drying off.

"What?" I heard him snap harshly before easing himself back onto his feet, his shoulders stiffening as he continued to gaze away from me, slinging the knapsack and crossbow back onto his broad shoulders.

"What?" I found myself idiotically repeating, confusion replacing any emotion I previously held onto my face. He shook his head, as if mentally debating on if he should retort or not.

"You were starin'." He mumbled, before turning around to face me. The dirt having now erased from his features caused me to swallow thickly. His features were to a greater extent, even more handsome if possible. _'He's fuckin' beautiful.' _I thought before folding my lean arms across my admirable chest. "Is your head _really_ that far up ya' ass?" I rolled my brown orbs with concealed amusement before gazing up at him through my dark veil of lashes.

"And for ya' information, I don't _have_ a group. I stay on my own. Always have, and always will." With that, I turned on my boots and promenaded back to my makeshift campsite, my long auburn tresses cascading over my shoulder delicately.

"Well, have fun with th-" The man was interrupted by another male voice up ahead, the sound of branches snapping under the unrevealed man's weight was resounding and bounced off the trees of the forest before coming back towards us.

"Baby Bro! Didn't you hear me callin' ya? I ransacked all of the fuckin' woods for you, man. Who's this sexy lil' thing, D? Is this what you left me for?" The Man spat out before grinning and advancing toward me, to which I retracted the spare Sai I kept in the confines of my combat boots. "Woah, woah, woah- easy there Princess, wouldn't wanna hurt ya'self now would ya? You ain't even holdin' it right..." The man chuckled, revealing his pearly whites and I scoffed wanting nothing more than to plunge my Sai deep into his throat. He stood tall, but not as tall as the other man who stood by the stream, now glowering.

"Merle, cool it." The other man, who I assumed was _D_ and this jackass' little brother sighed, before clasping his fingers around my wrist, and yanking me behind his large frame. There was silence.

"Daryl, you're really choosin' some bitch you don't even know over me? _Me?!_" Merle's voice and temper had now increased, and I frowned, not liking the feeling of being a damsel in distress. _'Just let me plunge this knife into him, once!' _I thought whilst gazing at Daryl's back, seeing as it was the only thing in my perpetual vision.

"I ain't choosin' no-one over no-one, now shut the hell up!" Daryl's voice overpowered Merle and in an instant, silence surrounded us once more. "We got enough on our plate already, Merle, what's hurtin' her gon' solve?" His voice had retreated back to normal, but his shoulders were now tensed. I listened intensely as the apricot leaf's crunched and gnawed vehemently underneath Merle's weight as he approached Daryl at an incredibly slow pace. "Daryl, Daryl, Daryl," Merle chanted before chuckling deeply. I cringed, listening to the croak of his voice pierce my ears. "You give us Dixons a bad name, you know that? 'Cause 'a you, we're labeled as _pussies_. And I know dad ain't raise no pussy ass sons. What would he say now if he was still livin'? Hm? " Merle challenged, now standing nose to nose with Daryl. I could only see Merle's boots connect toe to toe with Daryl's and I began to nibble on my lip, now feeling extremely uncomfortable. Maybe if I just backed away…

"And for a while, I ain't ever believed it, ya' know. I knew the rumors were all lies, 'bout my brother bein' a pussy and never takin' risks. But now," Merle paused to laugh, taking a few steps backwards from Daryl, and I hinted his shoulders beginning to relax. "But now, I finally see why. Look at cha' bro. You don't even know this bitch, but yet you're hidin' her behin' yer back like you're some fuckin' saint. I told ya those fuckin' people at the Prison are bad influences on ya'. They don't get you like I do. They can't put you in check like _I_ put you in fuckin' check!" Merle shouted, whilst beating against his chest powerfully. I now took the opportunity to back away from the scene, my boots soundlessly connecting with the leafs all the while my piercing orbs were trained onto Daryl's broad back.

"Fuck you!" Was all Daryl could spit out before moving forward to shove him intensely, causing Merle to stumble and lose footing. He grunted whilst hitting the hard moss-covered soil, breathing laboriously, as Daryl did the same.

"Well, this has been fun, boys..." I broke the uncomfortable silence, clasping my palms together with a forced smile, before swallowing thickly as both Daryl and Merle had their orbs pinned onto me. I suddenly felt the blood rush up to my cheeks violently.

"You're leavin'?" Daryl questioned, while tensing his jaw softly. Merle's eyes flickered from me to his brother, as he remained on the ground, propping himself up onto his elbows as if suddenly coming to a realization of sort. I nodded, prior to swiftly returning my Sai into the ankle of my combat boot.

"I need ta' set up camp and get ready for the night. Thanks for… savin' me." I blinked twice, my gaze retreating to the ground momentarily before shifting my legs, and spinning around to departure back to where I kept my belongings.

Not one of us had caught a glimpse of the group of men led by the semi blinded man armed with machine guns and blades viciously watching us from the other side of the stream.

* * *

**A:N / Well, that's it guys! Chapter 2! Lol I know that this story isn't that popular because I've only got one chapter up, but I am working on it. Please read! And follow and fave it'll mean so much to me! **

**XO**


End file.
